


We Live In a World Where We Have to Hide to Make Love

by RTships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Other, PWP, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTships/pseuds/RTships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Live In a World Where We Have to Hide to Make Love

Cas, chuck, benny, dick, dean, sam, crowley, bobby, (Y/N), death. 

 

Cough

Cas sick. He bleedin'. Benny tried to cheer him up with his DICK....................... Roman.

Cough

“beb gotchu a present,” he whisper sinsuelli.

Cass coughes an opemns his I. Cas gasped loud, “benny pls” he whisperer. 

Suddenly, god. Or shuck walk in, hwes holdinh a camera in his paws. 

Rick doman is tiedc up on thebed by his ackles and wrost\s. He scream loud!!!!! bbarbwire diggin' intro his sweat, tender flesh. Vas take in ym a breathe and cry out “Omggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggdgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggdgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggdggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!!!”

Death sudenly haved his floippy pee-pee in cas but. Where did he come from? Where did he go? Where did he come from cottoneye joe???

Dean screams bc he fuckin hates that song. 

Sam though (Y/N) on the bedn. You yelped loud bc sams like hella strong omg and u landed on th e barbed whire. You look uop from ur bloody, mangled body and screem. Bobby is there. He is wearing a beauty-full white nightgown, just like your mothra all thoes years ago. Bobby sudden;y started magasticelly swinign down fromn the celini g na d put his massive magic meat stick insider you. You gasp loudly and duck roman suddenly came uin ur asss. Booby coom ans sang amousing grass loidly “Amasing grAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!””””””””””””

dean kissses u on the elkbow and wonks at u. he thruat thrist I n u and he com witg booby and he nviye sam. “WooOoOoOoOOOOoaaAAaAaAaaaaaaaaaAH!!”

Chuck had been vidyoing the entire thing from on the ceiling where he lived. Crwoley thrusts itno deathg's vagina and death commed all ovwer yhou. 

“what're u sopposed to call me))” bennt whsipered quiryly into dick's ear.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH DADDY!!!!!!!!” he whsipered back. 

“damn straight, yo.''

“oW.” rowena yelled. She was prignent, with Sam's tiny moose baby. She was going into labour like right fuvking now. Suddenly, she had a baby and she named it Kevin. It was Asian for some reason??? but sorta cute and it'd probably be dead soon enough so yeah. 

Biby cooom and walked too the babt anf startwd teo breest fee/d him. 

“our babi is gojnna be bootiful, (Y/N)” cass memed inbtoi ur eat quietly, licking ur uvula softly. 

Becky put the camera back down and smacked Sam's booty with her ear. 

cas rubbed his baby within his belly

“I can dig Elvis.” Dean whsipwreedc quietly, lightly pecking Bakthazea onn his bob. 

 

Cas felt a lot better after that :)))

 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Authors tumblr accounts:  
> RydenRydenRoss.tumblr.com  
> d-d-d-destiel.tumblr.com


End file.
